


Is it OK to have a Crush on a Guy you Just Met at a Con?

by LittleTortieCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cosplayer!Lance, Fanboy!Keith, I have never been to a con nor cosplayed, I will reference everything I can, M/M, Matt makes a Voltron video game, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTortieCat/pseuds/LittleTortieCat
Summary: Is it okay? Keith's not sure, but Lance McClain is very pretty and very annoying. He's also a very good cosplayer. If only he would just shut up about Keith's hair!Lance thinks Keith Kogane would be a great (boy)friend if he'd just lose the mullet. And maybe the awful jacket. Okay, maybe the jackets not toooo bad..."Seriously Shiro, I'm a responsible and perfectly competent- oof!" Keith promptly ran into someone, knocking their drink all down their shirt. Keith swore. "I'm so, so sorry," he blurted in a panic. "Are you alright?" He looked up to see, with a jolt of surprise, that it was the boy who had kept attracting his attention throughout the day."No big deal, this cleans up easy," said the guy, who Keith realised had very nice blue eyes. Wait. Keith realised how close he was standing to the stranger and stepped away hurriedly. The person scanned Keith before, with an incredulous look which made those blue eyes look even bigger - shut up Keith - came to rest upon his hair."Is... is that a mullet?"





	Is it OK to have a Crush on a Guy you Just Met at a Con?

Keith couldn't believe that he managed to get caught up in this. He had never openly displayed his fanboy tendencies, if they could even be called that. He mostly limited himself to buying the odd charm or pre-ordering a book, game or even DVD several months before it was released. Shiro said he had squealed once before when caught off guard, but Keith would disclaim that until his dying day. However, he couldn't deny the times he'd binge watched stuff and regretted it the next day.  
And somehow, here he was, being dragged along by Shiro to his first ever convention. Shiro came to support his close friend Matt, whose video game had made it big in the past few months since it had been released. He was going to be doing a panel on video game making at the con, and Shiro had convinced Keith to tag along for the day.  
"Remember to bring plenty of food and water, as well as money," Shiro had said. "They are the essentials for a big convention." This was Shiro's third convention and he liked to consider himself an expert. Keith had listened to his advice to bring a packed lunch, but had refrained from bringing much money, as he wasn't expecting to see anything he liked. He was very, very wrong.  
Keith hadn't expected to see this many people (it was only a mid-sized centre), nor the amount of cosplayers. God, the cosplayers. There was a ridiculous amount of them in some ridiculous costumes. He had seen a couple of characters he had recognised, but there were s _o,_ so many people. Crushed in the suffocating crowd, Keith found himself again wondering how he got into this situation.  
The morning had begun peacefully enough, with the three of them getting up in plenty of time to prepare. They needed it with the amount of time Shiro spent in the bathroom attempting to style his white floof. Matt had had a small issue with his bag ripping due to the stupid amount of stuff he was trying to fit in it, but it had been fixed with some handy duct tape. Then they had made their way to the convention centre via taxi, but had been held up by traffic once they got nearer to the building. Enough people to fill the entire town twice over seemed to be attending the convention. Everywhere you looked, there were people wearing crazy things. At that moment, a group of three people passed him, one woman and two men. One was dressed like the demigod guy from the Disney movie, one was dressed in a sort of sci-fi outfit (Keith thought he might be that guy from Star Wars), and the other was dressed in some sort of anime magical girl outfit. They were chatting animatedly. Keith watched them move away in the crowd, looking like they had been attending conventions their entire life.  
Keith sighed. If only he could have that easy confidence and relaxed attitude. It would make his life just that little bit easier. He knew he gave the impression of an edgy loner, but he wasn't sure how to appear any less standoffish. He'd always had issues connecting with people. However, his strong friendship with Shiro had lasted ever since school, and he had no intention of letting it die.  
"Hey Keith! If you don't hurry up we'll lose you!" exclaimed Shiro. Glancing up, Keith saw them already getting far away in the crowd. He quickly made his way towards him, apologising as he bumped into an orange-haired man.  
"Sorry," he muttered.  
"No problems, m'boy!" replied the man, who Keith noticed had a large moustache, clapping him on the back and acting as if he already knew him. Keith hurried away from the odd guy and caught up with Shiro and Matt.  
"Who was that?" asked Matt, looking at the jovial man, who stood out in the crowd like a parrot in a murder of crows.  
"I have no damn clue," said Keith.  
"C'mon guys," said Shiro. "I want to check out the artists' alley before the panel and you need a good hour for that."  
"Sure Shiro, calm your jets," Matt said, holding his hands up pacifyingly. "We'll have time after the panel too."  
"But by then all the good merch will probably be gone, and I want to see if there's any for VLD," explained Shiro.  
"Okay, okay, let's go," Matt laughed, throwing his arm around Shiro's shoulder. Or at least, he tried to. Keith chuckled at the height difference and followed the two.

* * *

 

Keith yawned as he walked after Matt and Shiro. They were just heading to the panel after spending a good part of an hour inspecting the artist alley looking for any merch relating to Matt's game. They had found a couple of charms that Matt had immediately bought after almost crying at the fact people loved his game enough to create fanart. The artist had been rather bemused by this, but grew incredibly excited after learning that Matt was the game creator. She had even asked for his autograph on some of her charms, which had left Matt bemused.  
"Do people really love the game that much?" Keith heard him asking Shiro. "If that keeps happening my ego will get as big as you!" Shiro laughed.  
They continued along a corridor until they got to the room where the workshop was taking place. As Keith struggled to keep up with the other two, he brushed heavily against a large woman with pink and blue dyed hair. "Watch it," she growled intimidatingly.  
"Sorry," Keith squeaked, his voice coming out higher than he wanted it to, before rushing after Shiro and Matt. He reached them just inside the room, panting heavily. As he straightened up and took in the room, he noted that barely anyone was here yet. Then again, there was about twenty minutes before the panel began.  
Matt was chatting to a tall man on the other side of the room. They seemed to get along okay, although there was a hint of nervousness in the way Matt stood.  
"That's Kolivian," came Shiro's voice, seeing that Keith was inspecting the room. "He helped with some of the design and graphics in VLD. He also heads a game development company called Marmora. And that's the head of another gaming company, Taujeer, except they make more hardware and less actual video games," he said, pointing to a man in an acid green suit. Keith nodded, trying to absorb the information. He had seen so many things in such a short time, and it was slightly overwhelming.  
"Guys?" Keith looked up to see Matt standing there with an unfamiliar man. "This is Thace, and he was a massive help with some of the model design in VLD. Thace, these are my friends Shiro and Keith."  
Shiro shook hands with Thace, a warm smile on his face. "My full name is Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro. Nice to meet you."  
"And you too," Thace replied, his gaze hovering for a moment on Shiro's prosthetic arm. He then extended his hand to Keith, who frowned before hesitantly returning the action. "Matt said you were both strong supporters of his from day one."  
"Matt and I have been good friends since we were kids," said Shiro. "I couldn't not support him and all his crazy ideas."  
"Aw, you know you love my ideas!" said Matt, elbowing Shiro in the side. "Remember the one about the peas?"  
"Don't remind me," chuckled Shiro. Ten minutes passed quickly as Shiro, Matt and Thace chatted, with Keith adding his input every now and then.  
"Mr Holt." Kolivian had come up almost soundlessly behind them, making Matt and Shiro jump. "We should get ready for the panel now."  
"Yes, of course." Before Matt walked away with Kolivian, he whispered to Keith and Shiro, "Seriously, I swear he's actually a secret ninja agent."  
Shiro and Keith snickered lightly at Matt's statement, before Shiro turned to Keith and said, "Well, we should probably find somewhere to sit."  
"How about there?" Keith suggested, pointing at a row in the middle. It wasn't so far at the back that they wouldn't be able to see, nor so close to the front that Keith would feel uncomfortable.  
"Sure." Striding over to the chosen chairs, Shiro dropped his backpack on one and motioned for Keith to take the one to the right of him. "Want a drink before the panel starts?"  
"Please," Keith replied, suddenly aware of his dry throat. It was probably because of all the running after Matt and Shiro he'd had to do. Man, he had already come to the conclusion that conventions were exhausting, and he'd only been here an hour or so. "I'm gasping." Shiro fetched a bottle of water from his bag and handed it to Keith, who took a long draught of it. "Thanks," he said as he returned it to Shiro.  
"So..." Shiro moved his bag and swiftly sat down on the chair. "What do you think of your first convention so far?"  
"Tiring. I'm not sure how you guys have managed."  
"You get used to it," laughed Shiro. "The first time we came, I slept for about fifteen hours afterwards."  
"Not much different from normal then."  
"Excuse me, sleeping is an important part of my life. In fact, I worry for you, with all the late nights you have. How many hours of sleep do you actually get Keith?"  
Keith laughed awkwardly. "Ummm... maybe six or so per night."  
"Keith!"  
"I survive!"  
"For now."  
"Jesus Shiro, don't sound so intimidating. That makes it sound like you're gonna murder me in the future."  
"Or maybe my evil twin will."  
"Shiro!" Keith punched Shiro lightly on the arm. "You don't have a twin!"  
"You don't know that." Shiro tried to give a mysterious smile, but it looked more like a grimace.  
"I've known you since middle school, and I have never seen any sign of you having a sibling at all," Keith said flatly. He didn't understand Shiro's insistence on this 'evil twin' of his. It just didn't make sense.  
"But I have you," exclaimed Shiro lovingly, throwing his arm around Keith's neck in a half hug, half headlock. "Broganes, remember?"  
"Shiro," squeaked Keith, squirming and blushing. He extracted himself from Shiro's arm and pulled away from him.  
"Sorry, sorry, no hugs okay," said Shiro, holding his hands up in a pacifying gesture.  
"Well, some-" Keith was cut off by a person unexpectedly sitting next to him. He jerked his head up, looking around to see people filing into the room and finding places to sit. Holy heck, there was a lot of people. Most of the convention attendees appeared to be coming to the panel, and by the looks of it there was not going to be enough chairs. As he watched people enter the room, he recognised the trio from earlier and the intimidating woman from earlier, now accompanied by three others who seemed just as terrifying. Then, slipping in at the end, there was a shortish person, boy or girl Keith couldn't tell, who looked strikingly similar to Matt. He turned to Shiro and was about to point the individual out when he was interrupted by Kolivian clearing his throat into the microphone situated in front of him.  
"Hello everybody," Kolivian announced.  
"Hello," most of the people in the room chorused. Keith didn't.  
"Today we're here with some very interesting people to talk about our favourite past time, video games. My name is Kolivian and I run the Marmora game development company."  
"Hello, I'm Ryner, and I am a game developer for Olkarion," said a thin women with large glasses.  
"I'm the head of the Ark of Taujeer." That was the man in the suit, Keith noted.  
"Hi, my name is Matt Holt and I'm the creator of VLD," announced Matt, smiling broadly.  
"Yeah!" somebody yelled from the crowd. Keith turned to see it was the guy in the sci-fi outfit. A few people chuckled, including Matt.  
"Nice to see people love my little game so much," he replied. There was more laughter, and the sci-fi cosplay guy was grinning widely.  
"Now," Kolivian declared. "Our first question is..."

* * *

 

Keith yawned. The panel was nearly over, and there was just one or two questions left. Matt had received a lot, Keith reflected, mostly about his future plans for VLD. He had promised a new expansion to come soon and even possible hints of a spin off cartoon. That was the first time he'd heard anything about something like that, thought Keith, and judging from Shiro's expression it was new to him too.  
"So, that concludes the panel," Kolivian began, but before he could say anymore, Matt interrupted him.  
"Some of us will be hanging around for the rest of the convention, so if you see us, come say hi!" exclaimed Matt.  
"Yes," said Kolivian. "Thanks for coming, and we hope you enjoy the rest of the convention." He stood up, signalling that the panel was over. People started to get their stuff together and leave, and before long there was only a few people left in the room.  
"I'm gonna get some air," Keith said, standing up. "I'll be ten minutes at the most."  
"Okay, text me if you get lost," replied Shiro as Keith slung his little bag over his shoulder and moved away.  
"I'll be fine," Keith said back. "Don't worry!"  
"See you then," exclaimed Shiro, his slightly concerned expression still not disappearing.  
"Seriously Shiro, I'm a responsible and perfectly competent- oof!" Keith promptly ran into someone, knocking their drink all down their shirt. Keith swore. "I'm so, so sorry," he blurted in a panic. "Are you alright?" He looked up to see, with a jolt of surprise, that it was the boy who had kept attracting his attention throughout the day.  
"No big deal, this cleans up easy," said the guy, who Keith realised had very nice blue eyes. Wait. Keith realised how close he was standing to the stranger and stepped away hurriedly. The person scanned Keith before, with an incredulous look which made those blue eyes look even bigger - shut up Keith - came to rest upon his hair.  
"Is... is that a _mullet_?"

**Author's Note:**

> So hello! Thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter.   
> I must say now I've never cosplayed nor been to a con so there may be a few wrong details in this. Don't hesitate to correct them! In fact, if there's any sort of typo or issue please let me know and I'll see if I can fix it. Constructive criticism is always good.  
> Also there will be as many references as I can cram in here and if anyone has any cosplay ideas for certain characters I would love to if you'd let me know.  
> Again, I hope you enjoyed this so far!


End file.
